


Untitled

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, But it's okay because there is enthusiastic consent from everyone involved, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Massage, Physical Therapy, There is a doctor/patient boundaries thing going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Ray is a physical therapist, Crow Horse hurts his back, and somehow it all leads to sex on a massage table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

  
Crow Horse frowned at the _Wasi’chu_ nurse. 

“You want me to do _what_?” he asked.

The woman smiled patiently, and repeated herself. She left the room, and Crow Horse gaped for a moment before stripping down to his underwear and positioning himself face down on the massage table.

“What kind of kinky shit is this?” Crow Horse muttered to himself just as the door creaked open.

Through the hole in the table, Crow Horse watched a pair of expensive sneakers walk up and still beside him.

“Hi,” a soft voice said. “My name’s Ray; I’ll be your therapist.”

Crow Horse looked up. His mouth went dry. Standing before the table in soft, lightweight cotton pants and shirt was maybe the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Bronze skin, wheat-gold hair, pale eyes that were blue from one angle and green from another. Ray was looking down at him, a slight smile on his lips.

“Is this your first time at physical therapy?” he asked.

Crow Horse lowered his eyes, but that meant he was at eye level with Ray’s crotch, and that was worse. He looked up again.

“Yup,” he said. “Did somethin’ to my back; doc sent me to you.”

The corner of Ray’s mouth tugged up a little more. “Well, I’m glad he did.”

Crow Horse blushed, and then hated himself for it. “So, uh, should we be gettin’ this show on the road, or … ?” 

“Sure. Go ahead and lie down flat; we’re going to start with a massage.”

Crow Horse did what the man said, putting his face in the donut thing again and tried to relax. He could hear Ray moving around behind him, and his breaths shortened a bit. 

“I’m going to start with some gentle pressure,” Ray said, somewhere over Crow Horse’s left shoulder. “Let me know if it’s too painful.”

Warm, slick hands on him. Clever hands, good God—Crow Horse felt himself going soft as jelly, even in the twist of pain at his sacrum. Ray started out slow and easy, mostly fingers and the brush of his soft palms, before putting a little more muscle into it. Ray leaned over Crow Horse’s prone body as he used the whole mass of himself to push against Crow Horse’s muscles, his palms flat and sliding over the muscles in Crow Horse’s back. 

It felt so good, Crow Horse moaned.

“Sorry,” he said, mortified.

Ray chuckled. “Don’t be. Lets me know I’m doing my job.” 

Ray’s hands moved up and down Crow Horse’s spine. Everything was magnified: Crow Horse could feel the knuckles of Ray’s fingers rub into the tender flesh at either side of his backbone. He could smell the slightly floral note of the oil Ray was using, and the understated spice note of Ray’s aftershave—a warm note that caused something to bloom in Crow Horse’s belly. Oh no. Crow Horse realized, with a sudden and terrible clarity, that he was getting hard. 

At precisely that moment, Ray said, “All right, Mr. Crow Horse, I need you to flip over for me.”

Shit. Crow Horse tried hard to keep the sheet over his lower half while turning over, but he was sure it was still obvious as hell that he was turned on; when he laid back down, he glanced down and saw his erection tenting the sheet. Fantastic.

Ray didn’t say anything. He turned to put more oil on his hands, and Crow Horse got a glimpse of that cute ass in those thin cotton pants, and his cock jerked. Shit. Ray turned back to him, rubbing his hands together, and then bent over him again, his hands on Crow Horse’s shoulders, rubbing in slow circles. They seemed closer before, now that Crow Horse could actually see Ray and what he was doing. The kid had a calm, serious demeanor, and Crow Horse could tell that he took his work seriously. Ray’s body was across his as Ray worked Crow Horse’s shoulders, and so close, Crow Horse could see Ray had little freckles across the bridge of his nose. Well, that tore it. Crow Horse closed his eyes, and exhaled slow as he could.

“Am I hurting?”

Crow Horse opened his eyes to find Ray looking at him, brow creased. His hands had stilled.

“Nah,” Crow Horse said. He started to sit up, backing Ray up a few paces. “I just, uh—I think I should get going.”

Ray frowned. “We’re not done yet. I haven’t even showed you any exercises.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m feelin’ a bunch better, so I’d better just, uh—” 

“A lot of men get hard on the table,” Ray said. He was looking at Crow Horse with those pale eyes, an expression on his face that Crow Horse couldn’t quite place. “It’s okay.” 

Crow Horse felt himself flush. “I, uh—I don’t—” 

“It’s okay,” Ray said again. “Lay back down, and I’ll finish you off.”

“I, uh—shit,” Crow Horse said.

Ray blushed, right under his freckles. It was cute as hell.

“I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean _finish_ like that,” he said. His mouth pinched; his tongue traced the outline of his cheek. “I mean—not unless you want me to.”

Crow Horse stopped breathing for a second, just long enough to get good and dizzy. “Don’t mess with me, man.”

Ray took a step toward him. “I’m not. You think it’s every day I get to meet a cute guy at work, and turn him on?” Crow Horse didn’t say anything, and Ray added, “This is not an offer I make often. Or, you know, ever.”

Crow Horse couldn’t help himself; he grinned. “So I’m special, huh?”

Ray’s blush darkened. “Yeah. You’re pretty fucking special.”

Crow Horse took Ray by the wrists and pulled him toward the table. Ray came willingly, settling between Crow Horse’s legs. With Ray standing and Crow Horse sitting up on the table, they were nearly the same height. Crow Horse kissed him, his hands settling around Ray’s waist. Ray put those good hands on Crow Horse’s chest, and kissed him back. 

“I don’t think my insurance covers this,” Crow Horse gasped when they broke for air.

“Shut up,” Ray said, but he was laughing.

“You got some more of that oil?” 

Ray nodded, hesitant. He turned, got the bottle for Crow Horse. 

Crow Horse pulled him close, whispered in his ear, “Perfect. Now I’m gonna make _you_ moan.”

Ray shivered. Crow Horse set the oil on the massage table, and lifted Ray’s soft cotton shirt up over his head. Ray kicked off his shoes, and Crow Horse hopped off the table and helped him out of his pants, kissing him. 

The men stood there in their shorts, breaths apart. Blushing again, Ray stepped out of his boxers and turned from Crow Horse, bent over the massage table.

My, but he was a beauty. Crow Horse allowed himself a moment to linger, his fingers tracing the contour line of Ray’s firm ass, dipping into the dimples in his lower back, ghosting over the sensitive skin of Ray’s upper thighs. Ray shivered; Crow Horse chuckled.

Crow Horse leaned in, his body blanketing Ray’s, and whispered against his ear, “I’m gonna make you feel real good now, honey.” 

Ray gasped. Crow Horse took the bottle of oil and coated his fingers; he held Ray to him with his left hand, their bodies flush, and with his right hand, gently teased Ray open. Ray turned his head and brought his lips to Crow Horse’s; they kissed while Crow Horse worked his fingers inside Ray. Ray’s blush was in full evidence, and Crow Horse’s erection was becoming painful—soon. Soon. 

“Oh, please,” Ray breathed, and Crow Horse withdrew his fingers and dropped his boxers, and, gently as he could, he pushed himself inside Ray. Ray did moan then, and Crow Horse held him tight, and for a minute they just stayed like that, still, their bodies together. Then Ray bent over the table again, and Crow Horse put his hands on Ray’s hips and started moving inside him, the tightness and warmth of him, and Ray bucked against the table and it was too soon, probably, but the kid was so beautiful and it was so good, and Crow Horse’s thrusting went a little erratic as he came.

Crow Horse’s body draped over Ray’s as Ray shivered with his own orgasm. Crow Horse kissed the back of his neck, and whispered soft words in Lakota against Ray’s nape. 

Their hearts beat back to normal. Ray twisted around and they kissed, Ray’s arms around Crow Horse’s neck, the two of them head-to-toe together.

“You know,” Crow Horse said softly. “My back feels much better.”

Ray laughed.  



End file.
